


Love's a Game, Wanna Play?

by fatflagrantfeminist



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: Jealous Calum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatflagrantfeminist/pseuds/fatflagrantfeminist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Jack have an ongoing battle for Luke's attention, and Calum gets jealous pretty easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's a Game, Wanna Play?

Luke was too drunk, stumbling and giggling. Giddy, but clumsy.

Calum couldn’t help but watch him when he was like this. He was always so pretty, but especially so when he was flushed and grinning from ear to ear. Right now, though, Calum was getting a bit annoyed. He was hanging off of Jack, probably just trying to keep himself propped up, but Jack was taking the opportunity to flirt with him again.

He kept casting glances at Calum, clearly amused by his glowering at him. He wasn’t menacing, he knew, as drunk as he was. Probably just looked sulky, really. What was worse is that Luke didn’t even notice, which meant he wasn’t paying enough attention to him. Michael saw the direction Calum was looking in, jabbed Ashton to get him to notice so that they could drag his attention away. No such luck, Ashton was too drunk too, giggling at whatever it was Alex was saying.

Rolling his eyes, Michael decided the best way to distract him was to drape himself over Cal until he was too annoyed to keep looking over their way. The plan backfired when Calum grinned wickedly and got up and dragged Michael into Luke’s line of sight. He’d apparently decided that he wanted to dance and that Michael was his pawn and victim. 

As soon as Calum start dancing, or rather writhing, against Michael, Luke started pouting. Laughing, Jack kissed him on the cheek and tried to bring his attention back to him. Clearly feeling like this was a victory, he grabbed Michael and leaned to whisper in his ear. He made a big show of it, when really he was just whispering “act like you’re enjoying it, you asshole.” Michael laughed loudly, not to do what he’d been commanded to but because this whole situation was fucking absurd. 

At hearing Michael’s laugh, Ashton and Alex were drawn out of their reverie. Everyone knew about Jack and Calum’s little rivalry for Luke’s attention. Mostly they laughed it off. That is, until one of them was caught in the middle. Alex rolled his eyes, but Ashton thought it might be time to get Michael out of the middle of this. He stumbled over, not realizing how much he’d had to drink. He grabbed for Michael but Calum was determined, made more bold by the amount of alcohol in his system and he pulled him out of Ashton’s way at the last second. So much for trying to be subtle about it. “Cal, give me Michael back. Don’t drag us into this.”

Grumbling a little, Calum let go of Michael and opted for just waltzing over and pulling Luke away from Jack and abruptly pushing him roughly against the wall, slamming his mouth against Luke’s. It was kind of painful and definitely wasn’t graceful, but it got the job done. When he pulled back, Luke was even more flushed, as he whined a little in the back of his throat. He chanced a look back at Jack and he was a little more stunned than he normally would have been, but then, Calum was a little more brash than usual too. Turning back to Luke, he pressed their mouths together with the same determination, but more grace so they didn’t slam together. 

Luke responded, at first, with just as much intensity. After a moment, he seemed to regain some composure, and realize where they were. Pushing him back a bit, just enough to give him room to breathe, he mumbled “Cal what are you doing, everyone is watching.” Cal crowded even further into his space muttering “that’s the plan” quickly before leaning down to suck a mark into Luke’s collarbone. If Luke’s gasp was anything to go by, he wasn’t as opposed to this much PDA anymore.

Pulling back, Calum decided, “I think it’s time we went back to our own room” as he pulled Luke out of the suite’s living room, yelling “g'night everyone.”


End file.
